


Shattered Mask

by Merilwen Vendethiel (Jncoblack18)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jncoblack18/pseuds/Merilwen%20Vendethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Rated M) Kuroko has gone through many painful memories that he wishes for everyone to not know about. But that doesn't work in the GoM; now they strive to keep his secrets secret. How long can they keep this up? How did Kagami find out? Akashi accepts Kuroko's choice?Why was Ryoma wearing the same mask as Kuroko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UPDATES

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOOKS THAT HAS BEEN USED IN THIS BOOK.**

_**THIS BOOK IS Yaoi/shounen ai intended if you dont like then please avoid reading.** _

_**LOVE REVIEWS! I love reading about what others think about what I've written so far, so where I mess up I go back and fix, re-word, spelling, etc...** _   
_**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! Goal next week is to have an actual chapter, will most likely be longer then this current one and will leave a huge cliff hanger!** _

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, so forgive me if it doesn't sound right when you first read it, I wrote this in about 30min, just from being bored. Any and all updates about this book will be posted here, and I don't intend to put the disclaimer on every chapters, so figured I'd just make this page to start with so you can not only see all updates but the disclaimer note which goes for the entire story.

* * *

ALRIGHT I intend to keep to this story as much as possible, reviews are always nice, I'll be holding a voting session about who you as the readers should think the couples should be in the book, don't feel ashamed by your answer because as the first couple starts to form I'll most likely decide to make an mpreg somewhere in here. I love cliff hangers so don't get too mad at me if your left hanging at the end of one chapter. ^_^

Some chapters have foul language in it, and I intend to re-word them as soon as I can, thank you for your paitence if you have a problem with the language. Some of the characters may or may not have OOC moments

* * *

**News** :

_03/10/14_ : =^.^= started book. _  
_


	2. Prologue

"Hey, has anyone seen Kuroko?" the coach asked the rest of her team during training. They all stopped what they were doing, glancing around they noticed sure enough Kuroko wasn't around.

"Kagami what are you doing?" Hyuga asked after noticing him on the phone.

"How is he Seijuro?" he asked over the phone.

_Ah...well can you get over here as soon as you can? He's having those nightmares again._  Akashi responded.

"I'll see what I can do. Did he keep you up all night?"he asked.

"No way...Kagami are you talking to Akashi?" Koganei voiced.

Kagami simply nodded then hung up the phone, "I was, why?"

"Who were you both talking about?" Riko asked.

"Kuroko," was his simple response. The rest of the members stood shocked mouths hanging agape, "What?" Kagami asked them.

"YOU KNOW WHERE KUROKO IS?!" they all except one yelled.

"He's sick and staying with Akashi, but he kept him up all night so Akashi wants me to get there as soon as possible so he can have some rest. Is it alright if I can go and help him? He's about ready to go off on Kise and Aomine." Kagami stated simply.

"Um...sure..." Riko commented, "Why are Kise and Aomine there?"

"Their *munch* there *munch* helping with *munch* Kuro-chin" Murasakibara stated still munching on his snacks by the gym doors.

"Hey Kagami, hurry up and change Akashi is gunna end up murdering those two if we don't get there soon." Midorima stated while pushing up his glasses and holding his lucky item of the day.

"Why are you guys here?" Hyuga questioned.

"We were *munch* sent by Aka-chin *munch* to get *munch* Kaga-chin *munch*" Murasakibara responded opening his thrd bag of chips.

"Ready..." Kagami stated his gym bag over his shoulder.

"KAGAMI! Where are you going?!" Riko yelled.

"Ah...sorry but I'm being summoned to help with Kuroko. Goo-" Kagami was interrupted.

"Can we come with you?" Hyuga asked.

"No." Midorima blatantly stated.

"Well why not?" Kogonei asked.

"Because I was the only one being called. Sorry guys I'll keep you updated on how his fever is but for now good bye." Kagami responded walking out the door.

**~30 MINUTES LATER~**

Whimpers could be heard as the three new people came in through the front door. "He's in your room?" Kagami asked, receiving a nod as a response he stated, "Alright, go ahead and get some sleep Seijuro, if its alright with you I might crash here." he stated walking into the living room.

"That's fine Taiga, I'm going to take a nap then head to club. Some of your clothes are in the dryer already from your last time staying here." Akashi responded, glancing around at the stunned expressions he decided to ask, "What?" scowling at the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

"No...its just..." Midorima started but stopped when crying could be heard. Kagami already headed towards Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi/Tetsu!" could be heard. Both Aomine and Kise were trying to calm the boy down.

"Tetsuya...its time to wake up..." Kagami called out placing one of hishands on Kuroko's cheeks.

"BASTARD! What do you think your doing?!" Aomine interjected he didn't approve of Kagami touching  _his_  Tetsu.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise started, but noticed how Kuroko was simply whimpering now and instantly attached himself to the giant red head. "How did you-?" Kise tried to finish eyes popping out of their sockets still.

Aomine continued scowling at Kagami, "Bastard! what'd you do to Tetsu?!"

"Now I see why Akashi called for him..." Midorima stated his two cents, "But what I don't get is why you?" he asked.

"Ah...maybe thats because we are dating..." Kagami sheepishly stated. The Generations of Miracles instantly paled, he noted this then asked, "What?"

"H-how?" Aomine questioned.

"How what?" Kagami countered getting annoyed.

"How did you manage that?" Kise was the one to ask after noticing Kagami sitting on the edge of the bed holding Kuroko on his lap with Kuroko clinging to him like a lifeline.

"He allowed it..." Kagami answered a bit confused by the question.

"How *munch* come you *munch* call Aka-chin *munch* by his name?" Atushi questioned still eating his snacks.

"Because he asked me to." Kagami started getting highly annoyed with the interrogation.

"How do you know about Kuroko's injuries?" this time is was Midorima who asked.

"Because I told him Midorima-kun, that's why." Kuroko deadpanned.

"WHEN?!" They all questioned at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have read some of my stories on fanfiction. I figured it was a good idea to start posting my stories on here as well.


End file.
